the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"Cold Room"
About '''"Cold Room" '''is the second tale in the twenty-second episode of the third season of The Nosleep Podcast. In it, a girl discovers a secret room in her parent's closet. Written by Eric Dodd, it has a runtime of 19:00 and was performed by Jessica McEvoy. It is the 315th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A girl lives in her family's ancient Victorian house that they've owned for four generations. Her parents fight constantly and she looks for ways to escape their bickering. One day, while in the master bedroom closet, she pushes aside some coats and finds a plank of rotting wood against the wall. Putting this aside, she finds a hole in the woodwork about a foot long and a foot and a half wide. A frigid breeze is wafting through it. Curious, the girl puts on a heavy coat before climbing through the hole in the room behind it. It is a cold, dusty bedroom, with a large bed, a rocking chair wrapped in white string, and a desk. The whole room is paneled in dark wood and covered in a thick layer of dust. Inspecting the bed, the girl finds a blood-red pillow and a large quilt with a strange geomatical design. The desk is full of splinters and extremely old. Heading to the rocking chair, the girl notices the string is tied in a such a way as to make it look like someone is tied to it. She tries to undo the string but is unable to. After feeling a sharp pain her toe, the girl realizes the floor around the chair is covered in needles. Scratched on the seat of the chair is the phrase "when my friends fall apart, I sew them back together. The girl looks in the corner and sees a closet that she didn't notice previously. When she opens it, a horrible smell wafts out and she sees four nooses made of white string hanging from the ceiling. Coughing because of the dust, she runs across the room and thinks she sees a figure in the dust, but escapes back out the hole before she looks any further. She replaces the plank and leaves. The girl gets the house plans from her father, but the room doesn't appear on them. One night several weeks later when her parents are fighting again, she heads back into the cold bedroom and falls asleep on the bed. When she wakes up hours later, she sees a figure standing at the foot of the bed and turns on her flashlight. Illuminated in the beam is a humanoid with no featues whatsoever. The girl screams and crawls out of the room, where she is caught by her parents. Returning to the closet hours later, she realizes she forgot to replace the plank. The father checks inside the room but can't get inside because the opening is too small. He isn't sure about the rooms origins, either, and asks his older relatives about it, but is unable to get an answer. The parents divorce soon afterwards and sell the house. The girl grows up and is haunted by her experiences in the room. One morning years later she wakes up to find a string noose has been threaded around her neck. Category:Tales Category:Season 3 Category:Eric Cleveland Category:Jessica McEvoy